


You Want It Darker [VID]

by Treon



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: If you are the dealer, let me out of the game





	

Music: "You Want It Darker" by Leonard Cohen


End file.
